


[博君一肖/连琑反应]毒，银与铅(8)

by Zsrschscd



Category: Bjyx, lsfy, zsww, 博君一肖, 战山为王, 连琑反应 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, OOC, 偏清水, 军国, 架空, 虐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsrschscd/pseuds/Zsrschscd
Summary: 让dd给大家表演一个我劝我自己(?)苦命鸳鸯一去不回头了
Relationships: 博君一肖 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	[博君一肖/连琑反应]毒，银与铅(8)

8.

出于加岚遇刺带来的恐惧与民愤，以及剩下的参选党派本就腐朽不堪的事实，肖战在一周后毫无悬念地当选了总统。在交接仪式上，前任总统将卡普红与舍勒绿相间的国旗绶带披到他身上，十几台摄像机对准他在国宫前郑重地起誓。

他不知那一天自己的声音是否颤抖，尽管王一博一直说他表现得很好，他还是觉得，当自己望着眼前等待他的领导的人民时，他的心跳声已经捱过了一切言语。他本该看着加岚站在这里，为他和这个国家祈祷。如今他被推上这个本来绝无可能属于他的位置，除了拼了命走下去、别无他法。所幸他知道王一博就站在他身后，身着他们初遇时的那套军装，防弹衣也没落下。他知道他们都怀揣着一份对彼此的承诺，一份在他们的处境上所能付出的最坚贞的爱与守护。

他上位后的第一件事，就是把严重受贿与威胁过王一博的国防部长撤职。在王一博的劝说下，为免太过招摇、他只将他的王上校升为国防副部长。“只要我能进国会，时时陪在你身边就足够。我无需你给我太好的，哪怕你觉得我值得。”王一博在锁上门的总统办公室里环抱住他，轻轻安慰道。肖战知道他其实并非忍让低调的性格，却一直愿意为了自己退一步海阔天空。很快他还是偷偷安排了对那位部长的审讯，监禁了几天。

很久以后他自己才承认，这可能是他在位期间犯得最严重且大可避免的错误。这一路上要牺牲太多，早就远超出他们当时最坏的预料，因此哪怕再多的一失足成千古恨，一想到他终究是为王一博出了这口气、便觉得不算太亏。

次日，谢允和顾魏也赶来祝贺他的当选，同行的还有 M 国驻索勒外长。两位大人物面对面坐着攀谈的时候，王一博看见谢允笔直站着却又对他挤眉弄眼、顾魏偶尔愠怒地瞥了他几次，心里倒觉得轻松不少。这位外长在谢允嘴里是臭名昭著的「老狐狸」，他此番前来无非是为了探探新总统的底，或许顺便还要给个下马威。

只见 M 国外长寒暄了一阵之后，便敛着眼斟酌词句道，“总统先生，您作为加岚先生意志的继承者成功当选，如今各方最关注的就是您将对引渡条约作出的变动。我国一向避免对他国内政的干涉，但引渡终究是两个政权的协作，您若不尽快做决定，可能无论对民众还是对我国都有点难以交代。”

肖战听罢只是微微一笑，“先生，我的顾问以及现任国防副部长的命是贵国的两位特工救下的，我无比感激。你们在索勒确实挽救了许多生命、也一定程度上打击了毒枭势力。但引渡一事，我们必须先通过内部商议才能与你们正式交换意见，我不能跨过我国司法程序直接与你讨论结果。我们接受你们的援助，但永不接受你们的轻视。哪怕你们想要的就是把他国所有该判死刑的毒枭马上挪回去，我也必须先对我的国家基本的秩序负责。”

王一博看着谢允站在外长身后，脸上极快地闪过一丝嘲讽的笑。他暗想着，肖战对引渡的立场一致较为模糊，加上加岚身死和他差点送命的影响，连他都不清楚肖战如今要怎么解决这件事。若是处理不妥，无论被迫沦为 M 国傀儡、还是让索勒彻底变成大毒窝，都不是什么可观的结局。但经历了那么多变故，肖战已经不吃强硬的一套了。哪怕索勒会一直需要 M 国的援助来打击毒贩，他也不会放弃自己的想法、并最大限度地维护本国利益。

在这场短暂又暗涌着的会话结束后，肖战带着王一博很默契地在国宫后院的长阶梯上遇到了谢顾二人。谢允叼着烟、故意调笑地叫了好几声“总统先生”，惹得王一博和顾魏直翻白眼，肖战倒被逗得轻笑出声，示意他也给自己点上一根。

“如果我不同意引渡，你们的外长是不是会开始撤出缉毒局驻扎在索勒的势力？”

谢允耸耸肩，还是那副吊儿郎当的样子，“有可能啊，世界上有毒枭这样烂摊子的国家多了去了，中央未尝不会选择先去招安他国。但索勒对 M 国的毒品进口量仍是第一大的，我也没法猜个准信，只是觉得 —— ”

顾魏冷冷地插道，“说了多少次，不要妄议政事，外长还没离开国宫呢。”

谢允马上不客气地反驳，“人家总统在问我的意见，我出于礼貌说几句废话，又不会怎样。对了王上校，搜捕队接下来打算怎么办？”

还不等王一博开口，肖战就平静地接到，“王上校现在既已是副部长了，自然不适合再领导搜捕队。我们会尽快作出调整，不日便与你们接洽新的安排事宜。”

王一博微微睁大的双眼显然出卖了他。他几乎是在瞪着肖战，露出了在训练场初遇时那份为对方所不解的神色，看上去没有波动可言、却又带着深不见底的复杂。顾魏见状，称故道别后便拉走了谢允，留下二人继续杵在原地。气氛渐渐僵持起来。

待旁人走远了，王一博直接劈头问道，“你打算不让我继续带搜捕队了？”

肖战低头继续抽着手里只剩下一小截的烟，“你现在已经是国防副部长了。”

“我看不出这有什么冲突的。只要我还是一名合格的军人，我都应该继续带领搜捕队。”

“我在这里，会有很多事需要你来协助我处理，你是我唯一能完全信任的人，你根本不会有时间再去搜捕队。我们需要再寻找新的合适的人选来填补你的空缺，尽快和谢允他们重新对接。”

“搜捕队是我一手建立起来的，他们是这个国家仅有不会被毒枭收买的武装力量。如今我升了职成了副部长就不再回去了，你觉得他们会怎么想？你觉得他们还怎么艰苦卓绝地战斗下去？”

“他们斗争与奉献，是因为效忠索勒、而不应该只是你一人。而且我记得搜捕队一周前刚出过内鬼，把你办公室的电话都泄出去了。”

“你知道我想表达什么意思。我不管你是为了保护我还是别的什么用意，你不能就这么让我一走了之，不能让搜捕队的成就功亏一篑。”

肖战依旧没有抬头，沉默地点燃了第二根，“王上校，我当然是为了保护你，因为保护你就是保护我自己。你是不是还不明白，如今走到这个位置上，我们都没法那么快死了，哪怕我们情愿下一秒就停止呼吸。我们只能面对并接受比从前还要多得多的折磨，活生生地去面对。”

王一博看着眼前穿着全套崭新西装、双指持烟、眉头轻皱的新任总统 —— 他的肖先生，突然觉得恍惚：突如其来的苦痛，确是最能使人长进与苍老的。他并不是觉得他变得有多么陌生，他那深埋着的支配他者的能力与欲望、已经从遇见他之后开始渐露端倪了。这对从未正式参政的他来说，或许是件能使他雷厉风行的好事，尽管他看着心中实在不知该作何感想。

肖战终于与他对视，泛着冷意的眼神在望向他的瞬间还是松弛了些许，“以你我的 …… 关系，以及你作为国防副部长应担负的其他职责，你实在不宜继续全权管理搜捕队。我一是不想让你分心、怠误更重要的政事，二是不想让你猝死 —— 那恐怕没有在战场上牺牲那么合一位军人的意。”

不知过了多久，天上的乌云都开始落下细细的雨线、从翠绿的草坪溅至他们的西裤边缘，王一博才再次开口，“如果搜捕队有非常重要或困难的任务，我再回去，可以吗？”

“可以，但你必须要有我的批准。记得亲自向我报告。”

从午后开始，不眠不休的暴雨缓缓拉上了索勒这场炎夏的帷幕。热带阔叶植物蒸腾着输液般的清凉、渗入每一层孤独的表皮组织；斑斓的霓虹灯破碎在水洼中，迟疑地述说着夏夜的残酷。王一博坐在「 El verano 」里 —— 自从谢允正式开始执行任务后，他不得不表面上将这里关停，实际上是交给了当地相知较深的线人，营业时间推到晚十一点以后、入口处也布置得更加隐蔽。他刚刚饮完第一杯尼格罗尼，现下的心情未尝不近似那片微苦的橙皮。

“王上校看起来心事重重啊。”不知何时谢允又坐在了他的对面，放下一排冰镇后的斯米诺 shot 。他想起自己还没有遇见肖战的时候，就是这样跟这个在工作上认识、却甚至都无法称为「同事」的人，在这个破旧又暧昧的地方纯粹地买醉闲聊。看着他跟不同的男人在彩灯下拥舞，却永远是自己独自消失在夜色之中。

“还好，有点烦躁罢了。”

“我还以为你跟肖先生要忙得焦头烂额呢，毕竟这才刚刚 —— ”

王一博抬眼扫了一圈，“在这里聊的话还是换个称呼吧。 Sean ，他的英文名。”

“真是谨慎 —— 总之，你不觉得 Sean 此时会很需要你吗？他以后的每一天都会需要你在他身边，你们这辈子估计都没法分开了。”

王一博有些不快地呛声道，“谢允，没想到你是越活越操心了啊。”

“我好歹将王上校引为知己，关心一下不过分吧？不过还是顾魏眼神好，我都没反应过来今天你们是怎么回事呢。”此时一打 shot 已被二人瓜分了一半，王一博觉得有点晕眩起来，起身进吧台里找可乐。

“帮我把歌换到「 La Vie En Rose 」 —— ”谢允叼着烟回头叫道。

“要咱俩一起听这种酸臭的情歌，你可真行。”王一博翻了翻白眼，却还是换上那张一放上去就滋啦作响的黑胶唱片，果然只有 Edith Piaf 最能唱出经典的优美与怅惘。

谢允抽完一整根卷烟才开口道，“顾魏跟我说，他又要走。”

“拉倒吧。他被你吃得那么死，费尽心思调到缉毒局又跑来索勒这种鬼地方，八成是你又惹了他、同你说气话罢了。”

“其实我一直怀疑他是情报局安排在缉毒局的卧底。你也知道 M 国这两处斗了这么多年，搞得像杀父之仇一样，还有什么比同为一个政权服务却完全不在一条战线上更吃屎的事呢？他又本来就是他们那边的人 …… 反正他妈的说不清，要走便走。”

王一博分明看见他的眼神黯淡了几分，“你为什么从不带他来「 El verano 」？”

“我开这个酒吧的初衷，一是刚来的时候真的闲，二是你们这儿穷得钱都不值钱，三是多少想给我这样的人留一个容身之处 —— 当然我不是批判你们的婚姻法，每个国家进程不同。可能始终是我自己活得太放纵吧，顾魏不会喜欢这里的。”

“我第一次邀请Sean来这儿的时候，完全不知道他戒烟又戒酒，结果你看看他现在。”二人不约而同地笑起来，很快又陷入各自的回忆之中。 谢允犹豫了许久，终于严肃地娓娓道来——

“某种程度上来说， Sean 是一张白纸，你亦如此，你们都无太多牵绊 —— 不像我和顾魏；对彼此又是怦然心动的存在，会一起改变自身进程里木已成舟的地方。但现在一切都不一样了。你有没有想过，在索勒这种阶级与贵族观念残余颇深的地方，你无论如何都有家族可倚赖、有衣冠冢可回，他作为平民一夜登上顶峰、无奈只会比你多不会比你少。从前他无法保护你，现在未尝就能完全庇佑你，你们只有一起穿梭漫长的黑暗，谁都不停下、谁都不提前立场，才有可能抵达一个应得的未来。”

“王上校，我羡慕你们，你们将付出与牺牲的一切，其实都是在带着你们去往很多人渴望的结局，你们心甘情愿、在所不辞。而我终究会回到东南亚去，我的挚友、我的信仰都在那里死去。顾魏在那儿遇着了我，他尝试用 28 天来救我，我却拉上他跟我一起下地狱。”谢允说着晃了晃他的右手，五根指头戴满相同样式的泰银戒指，这种烧制发黑的金属有如墓碑一般的肃穆。尽管从未身临其境，王一博每次见着、仿佛都能感同身受到，谢允在另一片雨林中的时过境迁的悲哀与无法消散的决绝。

摆在酒柜上的电话响起，时钟的指针恰好转过一点。谢允起身去接，拿起来就听到肖战疲惫的声音，连续这么多天的嗜烟已经让他开始咳嗽了。王一博正盯着雾气浓重的窗外，整条巷子只有这里的一盏灯亮着，仿佛一个深不见底的洞穴。

“他在你这里吧？让他不要走，我现在过来。”

TBC


End file.
